


The days we fell in love

by Kayllahs



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Roller Coasters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23158018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayllahs/pseuds/Kayllahs
Summary: "You're kind of comfortable for a creepy stranger."Steve chuckled. "I'm not creepy.""You kept staring at me before even speaking to me. You watched me all night." Natasha chuckled and put her hand on Steve's neck stroking his skin.He looked at her, into her eyes with tenderness. "It's because you're beautiful.""Don't need to get so cheesy you're already in my bed." Natasha stated jokingly."That's not why I said this, Natasha. You're beautiful, I mean it. I would never say something like that just to get you in bed.""Just shut up and kiss me, Steve."
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 4





	The days we fell in love

May contain spoils  
 _ **In order of apparence:**_

—

Robert Downey jr  
As

—

Chris Evans   
As

—  
Anthony Mackie  
As

—  
Sebastian Stan

As

—  
Gwyneth Paltrow  
As

—  
Elizabeth Olsen  
As

—  
Cobie Smulders  
As

—  
Scarlett Johansson

As

—  
Chris Hemsworth  
As

—  
Natalie Portman  
As

—  
Jeremy Renner   
As

—  
Anna Kendrick  
As

(I count her as a character even though she's dead)

—  
Linda Cardellini  
As

—  
Meryl Streep  
As

—  
Brie Larson  
As

—

Emily Vancamp   
As


End file.
